


SECOND SIGHT

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-09
Updated: 1999-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser helps a woman who has been attacked.This story is a sequel to A Time to Heal.





	SECOND SIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Second Sight

**Author's disclaimer:** Although the story is mine,  
it  
is a work of fiction based on the character of Due South.  
All Characters portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download  
or send any part of this  
story to anyone else, other than for your personal enjoyment. Thank  
you. ****

**Author's notes:** This is a sequel to A Time to Heal. Contains one or two sexual scenes from previous story as   
flashback reference and a rape warning. There is some language and suggested violence that would not be appropriate for younger readers, thus the R rating  **H/C-M/F-Language**

Please contact me at 

I welcome any comments about my story.   
  

**SECOND SIGHT**

By Amethyst 

  

        Ray pulled up to the small café that he and Fraser frequented and parked the Rivera. The Mountie beside him got out then held the seat forward for Diefenbaker as Ray watched them exit the vehicle. It had been almost   
four moths since Benny's incarceration that had subsequent in two inmates violently raping his partner, but now   
Fraser seemed to be getting back to his normal self, or at least what was normal for him. It had taken Fraser   
some time to admit what had happened to Ray, even though they were the closest of friends, the Mountie had   
held back his turmoil until it ended in him hurting Francesca. Fraser had been so appalled that he had shoved   
Ray's sister because she touched him, that he broke down and told Ray some of what happened. Ray had   
suggested his seeing a rape counselor, and he knew Benny was seeing her twice a week now. Still, he sensed   
his partner's aloofness, more than usual, perhaps he was merely to sensitive to it now, no wanting his friend to   
have another breakdown because he felt he couldn't share his feelings. He still did not talk to Ray about it,   
about everything that happened or how he was feeling, and although Ray accepted that Benny wasn't   
comfortable talking to him about it, it still hurt.   
        "Ray?' Fraser dipped his head back inside the vehicle and the detective realized he was still sitting behind the wheel. "Aren't we going in?" Ray quickly got out and rounded to his partner's side of the car.   
        "Sure, Benny." He assured as they walked toward the doors of the café. "Just thinkin'." Suddenly Fraser's head did that funny little tilt that told Ray his incredibly keen Mountie ears was picking up something out of the   
ordinary. "What is it Fraser?" Fraser had already pivoted and started across the street, the wolf following. Ray   
sighed and hurried after them. "Can ya let me in here, Benny? Gimmie a clue?"   
        Fraser stopped on the other side of the street and held his hand up to Ray, warning him to hush for a moment. The Italian complied, curious, then he heard it too, a soft whimpering from a few feet away, towards an alley. They hurried to the scene and Fraser's breath caught in his throat at the sight of a woman, half-naked, huddled against a dumpster. Her clothes were torn, her face badly beaten. Fraser approached cautiously as Ray swore and pulled out his cell phone to call for an ambulance. The woman stiffened and started to cry out.   
        "It's alright, Miss." Fraser's gentle voice interceded. "We only want to help you. You are hurt." Ray noticed he had already removed his hat and was undoing the buckles of his brown tunic. The woman seemed more alarmed at this, though she now was looking straight at them, Fraser realized her amethyst eyes saw nothing. It was the rustling of the clothing that frightened her and he couldn't blame her for that. "I am just removing my tunic so you may wear it, Miss." He informed her softly, moving a little closer. "Your clothing is torn." Suddenly Diefenbaker moved past him and Fraser tried to grab the wolf before he scared the woman. "Dief no." But Diefenbaker had already settled protectively beside her and was sweetly licking her hand. Fraser watched a ghost of a smile form on the woman's lips as she buried her hand in the animal's fur.   
        "Carla?" she asked petting the animal, then shook her head. "No, no..." she sobbed against Diefenbaker as   
Fraser crouched beside her.   
        "Is that your name, Miss?" he questioned and she shook her head.   
        "M...meh dog, Carla." She whispered and Fraser detected a lilting Irish brogue. "I...she were here but a   
moment and then..." She shook her head and Fraser glanced around the alley and found the body of the   
shepherd, it had been shot in the head. He checked the animal's life signs and bowed his head sadly when he   
found none.   
        "They're on the way." Ray informed of the ambulance, flipping his phone closed and gazing at the victim.   
        "We're going to get you help, Ma'am." The woman stiffened again at the sound of Ray's voice and Fraser took the opportunity to move steadily closer. He understood her fear, perhaps more than most would, but to be blind and have such a thing happen....He shook his head and pulled off his tunic, he was almost close enough now, though he didn't dare touch her yet.   
        "Will you let us help you?" he asked coaxed. "We are police officers. My partner is Detective Ray Vecchio with the Chicago Police Department. I am Constable Benton Fraser of the..." The woman's head shot up and her vacant eyes stared up at him.   
        "C...Constable?" she breathed. "You...you'd be a Mountie then?" Fraser nodded then reprimanded himself.   
        "Yes, I am." He replied and she seemed to become hysterical again as tears flowed freely down her cheek. Fraser was appalled, had a Mountie assaulted her.   
        "M...Mountie." she sobbed, hugging Diefenbaker. "Home..." Fraser's eyes widened.   
        "You are Canadian?" he asked quickly and she nodded. Fraser exchanged a glanced with Ray, then reached his hand out to her. "Please, let me help you. I won't touch you if you don't want me to and I will not allow anyone else to unless they must for your injuries."   
        "Y...you be understandin'?" she whispered and Ray felt the knot well in his throat.   
        "I do." Admitted Fraser, shakily. "Let me help you, please?" She nodded and reached out her hand, he took it gently, allowing he to get used to his touch before moving further. "I just want to put my tunic around you, alright?" She nodded and allowed him to drape the material around her, her trembling hands finding the sleeves with his help and pushing her arms inside. He didn't attempt to fasten it, the touch required would be to intimate in her present state, so he just allowed her to hold the folds together with her fingers. The tunic was huge on her; she couldn't be more than five three, if she was that. Her hair was as red as the deepest northern sunset that Fraser had ever seen and it fell loosely about her shoulders in disarray and down over her back.   
        "M...my name's C...C...Colleen." she managed, surprising Fraser by turning into his chest. P...Please help me." Fraser carefully wrapped his arms around her as the paramedics arrived. She wouldn't let them touch her, just held on to Fraser with one hand and Diefenbaker the other. Diefenbaker growled at them and they backed off.   
        "You have to go in the ambulance, Colleen." Fraser informed gently. "I will go with you, okay?" She nodded and allowed Fraser to pick her up, she weighted hardly anything. Slowly he brought her over to the stretcher they had prepared and lay her down then allowed the paramedics to wheel her into the ambulance.   
        "Meh Carla?" she questioned grabbing Fraser's hand.   
        "I'm afraid she's dead, Colleen, I am sorry." She sobbed but never released his hand as they placed her   
carefully in the ambulance.   
        "I'll meet you there." Ray told him, catching hold of Diefenbaker before the wolf could get into the ambulance with his friend and the woman. Fraser nodded as he climbed in next to her.   
        "Thank you kindly, Ray." 

  

  

        At the hospital, Ray found Fraser standing erectly by the window in the waiting area. He approached his friend as Diefenbaker settled at the Mounties's feet.   
        "How is she?" Ray asked quietly, sensing the turmoil his partner was in, despite his outwardly calm   
appearance. Fraser really didn't need this right now, he had just started to heal himself, but perhaps it would be   
good for him to help the woman, put his own trauma in perspective. Ray paused, when had he started thinking   
like a shrink? He smirked, since yer best friend was raped and you didn't know how to handle it because you   
let him down ya moron. He had also been talking to a counselor, a friend of his from back when he divorced   
his wife. Now, he was talking to himself, ah... much better he thought wryly.   
        "They have not told me yet, Ray." Fraser answered, unmoving from his position by the window. Ray observed his friend quietly, the Mounties's face could have been set in stone it was so blatantly rigid and his eyes held the stony stare of distaste. His fingers were all that moved, fidgeting with the brim of his Stetson, as he stood there in his gray long sleeve shirt with Black and yellow suspenders.   
        "Have you called The Dragon Lady yet?" Ray asked, since the woman was a Canadian citizen, Thatcher would have to be informed. Fraser nodded, just as the Dr. Wallace, the same one that helped Fraser, entered the room. Ray stepped forward as Fraser turned toward them. "How is she doc?"   
        "Well, the attack was an especially brutal one, I'm afraid." She sighed wearily, her eyes watching Fraser's   
stone expression intently. "Her attacker raped and sodomised her so there was some tearing. Physically she'll   
heal quickly, emotionally...we can only wait and see. It's much harder for her because she is blind and felt   
even more helpless to stop it." Ray swore and hit the wall angrily.   
        "What kinda sick bastard attacks a blind woman?" he hissed and the Doctor sighed again.   
        "A handicapped person is all that more appealing to these monsters detective." She turned to Fraser. "She is sedated but she was asking for her Mountie, I assumed that meant you, Benton." Fraser nodded and started   
toward the door, pausing only when she placed a restraining hand on his arm. "You may want to reconsider   
getting involved in this, it may open old wounds for you."   
        "She is a Canadian citizen." Fraser informed coolly. "She is my responsibility."   
        "I'm just saying you should be careful Benton." She insisted. "You are just starting to heal yourself, she has a long way to go yet." Fraser gently shook her hand off.   
        "I appreciate your concern, Doctor." He replied. "But I am fine and she requires my assistance." He turned and left the room as Dr. Wallace exchanged a look with Ray. He threw his arm around her shoulders, noticing how pale and tired she looked.   
        "Come'on, I'll buy ya a cup of coffee." He offered and she allowed him a small smile.   
        "Thank you, Ray." She leaned into his warm embrace. "That sounds wonderful." 

  

        Fraser knocked on the hospital door and entered the private room. She looked so tiny and vulnerable against the stark white sheets. She had a black eye, a busted lip, and cut above her right cheek, but she was sitting up determinedly.   
        "It's Constable Fraser, Colleen." He announced from the doorway. "May I come in?" She whimpered something that may have been a yes, so Fraser accepted it as such and allowed the door to close behind him, once Diefenbaker trotted inside. Fraser approached the bed and moved a chair closer, so the wolf could jump up next to the bed. "Diefenbaker, my wolf is here, he's next to you, on your left, waiting for you to lavish him with attention again." Again a ghost of a smile on her pale swollen lips and she reached an unsteady hand and   
accepted Diefenbaker's kisses. He watched her move over in the bed slightly and immediately the wolf hopped   
up next to her before Fraser could stop him. "Diefenbaker, get down." The wolf whined and snuggled next to   
Colleen, who buried her hands in his fur again. "He never listens to me, he is deaf you know, but I believe he   
intentionally ignores me just to annoy me." A real smile this time.   
        "H...heh's really a wolf?" she asked huskily, her voice no doubt sore from her screams of terror and her broken sobs afterward, Fraser new the sensation well.   
        "Yes, an Arctic wolf actually," he explained politely, glad to have her talking at least; he knew how difficult it could be to just form a complete sentence when in such a state of emotional distress. "Although I must remind him entirely too often, I think he tends to think of himself more human than wolf."   
        "Heh's wonderful." She remarked quietly and Fraser caught the distinct accent.   
        "You sound Irish." He remarked surprised, noticing the similarities to the Chicago dialect he had also   
encountered, and she nodded.   
        "That I am." She sighed. "Meh folks are from Ireland, but I've lived most of meh life in the Territories, since I was a wee girl of only ten." She smiled again. "Cann'a seem to rid meself of meh native tongue."   
        "It's very pretty." Fraser offered genuinely. "Your accent." She blushed slightly.   
        "'Tis a dead give away I'm suppose'n." She reached out a hand to him and he took it. "Will ye...will ye be   
stayin' like ye promised Mountie man?"   
    "If that is what you wish me to do." He assured, squeezing her hand gently.   
        "Meh Da was a Mountie." She confessed with a small smile, despite her swollen lips. "I'm suppose'n that's why I took to you as I did." She paused as pain clouded her eyes. "I...I never...." She broke off as a tear   
slipped out. "I dinn'a even know he was there until..."   
        "Don't." Fraser said softly, the urge to embrace her was strong but he held back, knowing it would not be   
welcomed. "It was not your fault Colleen." She nodded and released a shaky sigh.   
        "I...I'm feelin' so....so...dirty."   
        "I know."   
        "Yuh do know don't yeh?" she whispered sadly.   
        "Yes, Colleen."   
        "I'm sorry fer yeh then." She offered. "But I'm glad that yur here."   
        "I will stay as long as you need me to." He offered.   
        "I don't wan'na be takin' yah from yur duties now then, Mountie."   
        "My name is Benton." He smiled. "Or Ben." She smiled again.   
        "Benton." She repeated, rolling the name around on her tongue and Fraser was shocked at the shiver his name on her lips created inside him. With her accent it sounded like Ban'ten and he liked it, a lot. "I like that name, Benton." Her eyes started to drift closed and he knew she was close to sleep.   
        "I'll go and let you sleep." Her grip on his hand tightened.   
        "Will...she swallowed. "Will yuh come to see me tomorrow then Benton?"   
        "Of course I will." He assured. "Though it may not be until the afternoon, as I have to work until then. She   
nodded.   
        "Can yur wolf stay wi' me?" Fraser frowned.   
        "I am uncertain if the hospital will allow that..." he started to stay just as the Doctor and Ray walked in after a quiet tap on the door. Fraser watched her stiffen slightly and tug on the wolf's fur.   
        "The wolf can stay." The doctor remarked as Ray, still a reasonable distance from the bed. Fraser introduced them, but she did not offer her hand to the detective, nor did he move expecting one.   
        "Yeh'll be wantin' a statement then, Detective." Colleen managed, her voice trembling slightly and Fraser knew she was trying to be brave. Ray tried too smile, then realized she couldn't see it even if he did, so he opted to make his voice as friendly and unaffecting as possible.   
        "Whenever you're up to it, Ma'am." He replied. "No rush right now, you just need to feel better." She relaxed slightly in relief.   
        "I'm grateful to ye then." She whispered. "I've...I've not the stomach fer the tellin' as yet."   
        "Whenever you're ready." He repeated warmly. "Funny, ya don't sound Canadian." Colleen actually laughed, either from his remark or a relief of tension Fraser wasn't sure, but Ray had made her laugh and he was grateful.   
       "Yuh not soundin' like any cops I know either." She returned and Ray laughed.   
        "I do my best not to." He assured and was surprised when she held out her hand to him.   
        "I'm pleased tuh meet yeh then, Detective." Ray accepted her hand graciously, knowing what it probably cost her, but didn't hold it longer than necessary, not wanting to give her the chance to become uncomfortable,   
remembering Fraser's reactions to being touched. "Are ye both as handsome as ye sound then?" Fraser blushed   
and Ray chuckled, he liked this woman, despite the circumstances of their meeting.   
        "Well, I'm gorgeous, of course-it's a given I'm Italian, but Fraser's a Greek god compared to us mere mortals."   
        "Ray, please." Fraser muttered, his face glowing now with embarrassment.   
        "Oh, yah, sorry Benny." Ray corrected grinning. " Oops, now he's blushing so I gotta rephrase that. He's a dog, Colleen, a complete woof woof." Fraser glared at him and blushed redder if that was possible, but he just   
returned the stare innocently. "What?" The doctor and Colleen laughed.   
        "Detective Vecchio is actually a very good police officer." Fraser told her, somewhat grimly. "Despite his lack or manners." Colleen smiled and Ray pretended to look hurt.   
        "Hey!" he defended. "My Ma brought me up right, ya don't gotta be Canadian to have manners. It's just you're so easy, Benny-I can't help myself." Fraser rolled his eyes, actually showed an outward sign of annoyance and Ray was immensely pleased.   
        "We should go and allow Colleen to rest." Fraser insisted. The doctor nodded and they started to leave.   
Vecchio told Colleen to take care and let him know when she was ready to make her statement, Fraser moved   
to leave but Colleen wouldn't release his hand.   
        "Will yeh stay 'til I'm asleep, Benton?" she whispered and he immediately settled in the chair next to her.   
        "Of course, Colleen." He replied, watching her eyes close and her features soften as she relaxed against the pillows. Diefenbaker snuggled closer and she entwined her fingers with Fraser's and brought them down to rest on the animal between them. Fraser smiled a little; knowing things would be all right for her. She was strong. 

    
  

        Fraser glanced up, as Turnbull appeared at his office door, fidgeting and anxious as always."What is it, Turnbull?" he asked, he was not in the mood for the often bubble headed Constable this morning.   
He had not slept well the night before, nightmares had kept him wired and Thatcher had already given him   
addressing down for something this morning, though he couldn't think what it was. His recent dealings with   
Colleen Thornton a few days ago did indeed seem to resurrect his own demons involving his attack.   
        "I apologize for the interruption, Sir." Turnbull babbled out quickly. 'There is a lady here to see you although I assured her you were really quite busy and couldn't be seen, but she insisted that you would see her and I..."   
        "Just show her in, Turnbull." Fraser sighed, dropping his pen on the desk and rising from his chair to accept his visitor. A moment later the Constable returned with Colleen in tow, she had her new cane with her and dark shades covered her eyes. Most of the swelling and bruising on her face had healed; the injuries to her soul would of course take longer. She had not yet found a replacement for the seeing eye dog that had been killed, though Fraser suspected she wasn't wanting to get a new one yet, the wound was still raw. He quickly   
approached her and offered his arm as he greeted her.   
        "There yeh are Benton." She sighed somewhat relieved as he guided her to his one extra chair. "I was hopin' the cabbie would take me to the right place and then himself spoke to me the moment I stepped upon the   
sidewalk and escorted me inside. Mind you I've no problem with the escortin' but when I asked to see yeh heh   
started to ramble on and on and I was right about to hit him with my cane here."   
        "That will be all Turnbull, thank you." Fraser told the hovering Mountie.   
        "Very good, Sir." Turnbull accepted, then to Colleen. "Have a good day Miss." Colleen waited until she could no longer hear the man's footsteps, then removed her glasses and revealed sparkling eyes. Fraser couldn't   
comprehend how eyes that held such a multitude of expression could not see him, as he settled on the corner of   
his desk facing her.   
        "How tall is he anyway?" she demanded suddenly. "I felt as though God Himself were talkin' to me from so high up." Fraser laughed, really laughed; she had that effect on him.   
        "He's close to six four I believe." Fraser supplied still smiling and she shook her head.   
        "'Tis people like that, which get my dander up." She told him mischievously. "God went and gave them an   
abundance of growth and fergot to finish the order on me!" Fraser chuckled.   
        "You're height is perfectly acceptable, Colleen." He assured, although he too felt like a giant next to her at   
times. "What can I do for you today?"   
        "I was hopin' yeh'd be hungry enough tuh take pity on a poor blind woman and buy her lunch." She explained with a smile. Fraser shook his head at her reference, she seemed to enjoy poking fun at herself, though she accepted no special treatment, she was a strong woman as he had surmised, independent and a free thinker.   
        "Well, I suppose if I run into a poor blind woman I would be delighted to take her to lunch," he teased. "But how can I help you?" She reached out to swat his thigh; it amazed him how she always seemed to know exactly where to strike.   
        "I meant me ya fool!" she laughed indignantly.   
        "You aren't poor, Colleen." He deflected. "You told me yourself you're quite well off and..."She swatted him again and he grinned. It must be an Irish tradition to smack out at people; she seemed to do it a lot when she was annoyed, though it never hurt.   
        "Do I need tuh be getting' the Giant in here tuh take yuh over his knee Benton Fraser?"   
        "Turnbull would never dare." He replied calmly. "I'm his superior officer."   
        "Who's yur superior then?" she demanded amused. "I shall tell him to do it." Visions of Thatcher pulling him over her knee and spanking him suddenly flooded Fraser and he blushed bright red, just as the object of their discussion knocked and entered his office. Fraser straightened, noticing that Colleen had replaced her glasses and turned slightly in the chair.   
        "Constable I..." Thatcher paused. "I'm sorry I was unaware you had company." Fraser quickly made the   
introductions and Colleen stood to shake her hand briefly.   
        "It's nice to meet you, Inspector." She offered kindly. "Benton here has been a great help in getting my things in order. Yeh must be very glad to have him in yur employ." Fraser and Thatcher exchanged a glance.   
        "Yes." Agreed Thatcher slowly. "He's a treasure all right." Fraser suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow him, just as Ray Vecchio appeared in his doorway.   
        "Hey Benny I..." Turnbull was hurrying up behind him agitated.   
        "I tried to tell them you were busy, Sir but I..."   
        "Constable I really must insist..." Everyone was talking at once, except Fraser and Colleen. Fraser waited patiently for everyone to finish then spoke.   
        "Turnbull, it's all right, just try harder next time." He told the man.   
        "Yes, Sir. Thank you sir."   
        "Ray, I will be with you in a moment."   
        " 'Kay Benny."   
        "Inspector Thatcher how may I help you?" Thatcher seemed surprised that he was suddenly speaking to her, as he had dealt so quickly and efficiently with the others her head was slightly dazed. What had she come here for? Oh yes, the report.   
        "I was looking for your B3214975 report Constable." Fraser reached behind him to his desk and picked up the report he had just finished.   
        "Here it is, Sir." He handed it to her. "Is there anything else?" She paused a moment as though trying to   
remember I there was anything else she needed from him, then she shook her head.   
        "That will be all, Constable." She decided turning toward the door and glaring at Ray to move, which he did entirely too slowly for her tastes. "Enjoy your lunch."   
        "Thank you kindly, Sir." Fraser responded politely as she left. Ray stepped back into the room. "Hello Ray."   
        "Hey Benny." The detective greeted. "Hi Colleen."   
        "Hullo Ray." She returned warmly, she had taken a liking to the Italian.   
        "I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta grab some lunch, Benny." He smiled at Colleen, so she would hear the smile in his voice. " 'Course I see ya got a better offer."   
        "We can all go." Decided Fraser grabbing his Stetson off his desk. "If that is acceptable." Colleen nodded as did Ray.   
        "Which of you gentlemen care to be my escort?" she inquired folding up her cane and placing it on the Velcro of her belt. She laughed as two hands, from either side, gently claimed hers and placed them around a warm bicep. "How lucky I am." They escorted her out of the Consulate.   
        "There is a small diner just a few blocks down." Fraser commented as he informed her of the number of steps before them. She took the steps easily and in seconds they were on the sidewalk. "Shall we walk or ride?"   
       " 'Tis a beautiful day." She remarked holding her face toward the sun. "The exercise will do us good." Fraser nodded and they headed down the street, Diefenbaker trailing behind eagerly.   
        "You just don't trust my driving." Ray teased and she grinned.   
        "Oh, yur drivin' does not bother me the smallest bit." She assured. "But I am grateful I can't see what yur doin' when you are drivin'." Fraser smiled at Ray's expression.   
        "That is so rude." Ray taunted, smiling.   
        "But accurate." Offered Fraser.   
        "Shut up Benny." He returned and Colleen laughed again.   
        She had made her statement just yesterday, when she had been released from the hospital, and seemed   
determined to keep in touch with the men who had helped her. She seemed to be adjusting much better than   
Fraser had originally, and Ray wondered if it was more difficult for men to get over a rape than a woman was.   
They arrived at the diner and went inside, selecting their usual booth. They all ordered the specials and when   
they arrived Fraser automatically informed Colleen where her vegetables and burger was, using the clock hand   
method. They all chatted during the meal, making small talk, Ray and Fraser seemed to be working hard to keep   
Colleen entertained with their usual banter. She laughed at them, then suddenly stiffened with fear.   
        "What is it, Colleen?" Fraser asked, noticing the change in her demeanor He put his hand over hers, noticing that she was shaking, but she snatched it away. "Please, Colleen, talk to me?"   
        "T...that smell." She whimpered. "I...I can smell him...the... the man who attacked me he...he's here." Fraser and Ray automatically surveyed the area, there were a lot of people in there, this close to lunchtime, and no one seemed oddly suspicious or watching them.   
        "Are you sure?" Ray asked, glancing back at her ashen face as she gripped the table with whitened knuckles.   
        "I will never forget that smell." She told him, trying to hold back her tears.   
        "Can you tell me what it smells like?" asked Fraser gently.   
        "H...him. It smells like him." she whispered and Ray shook his head that wasn't much to go on.   
        "Describe it to me, Colleen." Fraser encouraged. "He can't hurt you, we're right here and we will protect you." She nodded, as his words seemed to penetrate her terror. She swallowed shakily.   
        " 'Tis a..a fishy smell." She managed. "Like cookin' kipper' in the mornin' fer breakfast but leaving out the salt to mask the smell somewhat. It's...its like when yeh first haul 'em from the water and they're still smellin' of ocean and other fish." Ray listened as he continued to glance around, until his gaze finally settled on two   
dockworkers seated at the table just a few feet away from them. He touched Fraser's arm and indicated his find   
and Fraser nodded.   
        "I'll stay here, you get her a cab home, Fraser." He informed in full cop mode. Colleen picked up his change in tone.   
        "Do ye see something?" she asked breathlessly and tense.   
        "Let me get you home, Colleen." Suggested Fraser standing and helping her to rise as well, for she was still very shaky. "Ray and I will check it out."   
        "I don'na want to go home." She insisted fearfully. She didn't want to be alone and Fraser nodded, removing his lanyard from his uniform and tying one end to Diefenbaker's collar. He handed her the other end.   
        "Dief will take you back to the Consulate, we'll meet you there." She nodded, finding that more acceptable, knowing no one would approach her with the wolf at her side. She unfolded her cane and Fraser brought her outside, as Ray remained seated. He bent to look directly at Diefenbaker so he would understand. "Home boy, take her back. Watch her." The wolf barked twice and started to guide his charge back down the street. 

    
        A short time later, Colleen turned as the door to Fraser's office opened and felt the wolf at her feet rise   
automatically and growl at Turnbull. The Mountie was used to that, the animal had been guarding Colleen since   
they returned.   
        "I just wanted to inform you that Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio has requested I send you to the 27th precinct, Ma'am." He stated nervously keeping his distance from the snarling wolf. "I have called a cab for you and it is outside." Colleen rose and took hold of the leash that Turnbull had found for her to use instead of Fraser's Lanyard.   
        "Let's go Dief." She stated and allowed the wolf to guide her outside, with Turnbull hurrying ahead and   
opening the doors for them. Moments later the cab stopped outside the station and Colleen caught hold of the   
wolf's muzzle and turned it toward her. "Take me to Fraser and Ray boy." The wolf was out of the cab instantly   
with her holding on to the leash. She used her cane, noticing that the wolf stopped when they approached the   
stairs to let her know they were there, then the pair headed up. Fraser had been watching for them and met them   
the moment they stepped into the squadroom.   
        "We believe we have found your assailant, Colleen." He informed quietly as she released Diefenbaker and grasped the Mounties's arm. "But there is no way you can give a positive id, is there?"   
        "The hell there isn't!" she exclaimed angrily, startling Elaine who had bent to unleash the wolf. "You take me to him, I'll Id the bastard."   
    "You can't give a visual Identification, Colleen." Ray remarked suddenly beside her. "He'll fight it, say there is no possible way that you would know it was him." She shook Fraser's hand off and turned toward Ray's voice.   
        "You think I can't know t'was him?" she demanded furious. "He put his hands on me, I know how he feels. I know the stink on him; I heard his voice, the same voice that haunts meh dreams. Do not be tellin' me I need   
eyesight to know the bastard, I was there, and I've got everything' I'll be needin'."   
        "Okay, Okay." Ray contended backing away respectively from her rage. "We'll give it a try. But Colleen, to do all that you'll have to be in the same room as him, can you do that?" She swallowed and lowered her eyes.   
        "I'll do what it takes." She decided. She raised her eyes again, despite seeing nothing Ray could sense her   
focus on him. "I...I want to be alone with him."   
        "What?" The detective declared. "No! This guy is bad news we can't..."   
        "I have to be alone with him, detective." She stated firmly. "Tis the only way I'll be sure." Fraser watched their interaction quietly.   
        "We could watch from the other room, Ray." He allowed. "He will not get the chance to hurt her again." Ray shook his head; he did not want to do this. Usually they put the suspects in a lineup, but that wouldn't work for Colleen. Finally he sighed.   
        "Five minutes with him, alone." He agreed reluctantly. "And we'll be watchin'." Colleen offered him a grateful smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, there was fear in her eyes, fear and a determination that amazed Ray. She was a brave woman. They brought her to the interrogation room and Fraser gave her a brief outline of the room, it's approximate measurements, where the table was, where the suspect would be sitting. She nodded and handed Fraser her cane.   
        "I'm ready." She informed, and they let her inside.   
        "Someone to see ya, Tucker." Ray introduced then backed out and closed the door. He and Fraser went to the viewing room and watched apprehensively as Colleen walked confidently toward the table, her eyes on the   
man seated there.   
        "So yur the one." She commented all the anger had gone from her voice, which was now shamelessly calm. Tucker squirmed in his seat.   
        "Do I know you?" he questioned innocently and Colleen smiled.   
        "Intimately I should think." She remarked as she braced her hands on the table to lean toward him, making   
direct eye contact, and Fraser caught the look of shock in the man's eyes.   
        "I don't know what yer talkin' about lady." He stated boldly. "Is this some kinda setup, cause I ain't never seen you before."   
        "Haven't yeh then?" she asked. "I've seen you." The man shook his head.   
        "No you haven't, yer blind." He protested nervously.   
        "No, I am not blind." She replied calmly. "What makes yuh think I am, since yeh claim to not know me." The man stood up, his chair scraping against the floor as he moved away from the table, Colleen's eyes followed him. "Where are you going?"   
        "You can't see me!" he exclaimed, a touch of fear in his voice. "You can't see me! Yer blind!" Colleen   
surprised the man and the detectives watching as she stepped forward and caught the man's arm.   
        "I see as well as I need to." She assured firmly. "I see that you smell o' fish and sweat." She placed her hand to his chest. "I feel yur guilty heart beatin' fast in my presence." Her hand wrapped around his larger one. "I can see the calluses on yur hand and the scar rising on yur palm, possibly from a knife wound. But yeh don't like knives, yeh used a gun on me didn't cha? I recognize you man, yes I do." He was unprepared for the blow that she delivered to his jaw, or the kick that she delivered to his ribs when he went down. Fraser pulled her away before she could do more, as Ray hauled Tucker to his feet.   
        "She's blind!" he screamed. "She can't see me! I know she's blind! How can she see me?"   
        "She can see better than any of us pal." Ray commented shoving the man back into the chair. "She can   
personally ID yer ass, so ya wanna fess up or does this gotta get ugly?" The man shook his head with a   
whimper.   
        "I thought she couldn't see me!" he sobbed. "I didn't know she could see me or I never would've..."   
        "Would've what?" Vecchio prompted angrily. "Raped her? Ya sayin' ya only raped her because she couldn't possibly ID ya? Is that what yer sayin' Tucker?" The man whimpered yes and Ray had to force himself not to finish the job that Colleen had started. "Sick bastard." He settled for shoving the man out of the chair as the Duck boys entered to see what the commotion was about. "Get him down to booking." The men picked Tucker up and hustled him out as Colleen turned into Fraser's arms and allowed the trembling that she had forced back to resume.   
        "That was very brave, Colleen." He offered quietly as Ray walked over to them and settled a hand on her   
shoulder.   
        "The bravest damn thing I've ever seen." He admitted. "Lady, you got bigger balls than most guys I know."   
Colleen chuckled and shot him a shy smile. "Take her home Benny. I'll take care of things here."   
        "Thank you Ray." Fraser offered as Colleen withdrew from his embrace and briefly wrapped her arms around the detective.   
        "I thank yeh as well, Ray." She whispered gratefully into the surprised detective's ear. "Yur a Godsend the both of you."   
        "That'll please Ma." Ray joked giving her a quick hug. "She always wanted me to be a priest." Colleen gave a watery laugh and playfully smacked at him.   
        "If I were Catholic I'd marry yah." She teased and he brightened.   
        "Hey, I'll convert!" Ray offered smoothly and she laughed for real this time and rose on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He glanced at the stony look that passed briefly over Fraser's face, but was immediately replaced with hisusual calm. Ray bent and whispered in Colleen's ear. " If I wasn't concerned about a certain Mountie skinnin' me alive I'd kiss ya for real." She blushed and smiled sweetly at him as he released her and gave Fraser an innocent look, knowing the Canadian's keen hearing probably heard what he had said despite the whisper. 

  

        "I dunno if I should be trustin' yeh!" Colleen laughed as Fraser helped her from Ray's vehicle and guided her to through the park; Ray carried a bag of things that he had removed from the vehicle.   
        "It will be fun, Colleen." Vecchio assured. "You'll see." She smiled, knowing she trusted the two men   
implicitly and spoke to Dr. Wallace, who also accompanied them.   
        "Why does that worry me, Jennifer?" she teased and the Doctor laughed.   
        "Because it should." She returned receiving a hurt glare from Vecchio.   
        "I'm gonna go home if yer just gonna pick on me." He stated petulantly as they stopped under a tree and Jennifer and Fraser spread the checkered cloth and started to pull out the picnic food.   
        "Now, Ray.' Fraser scolded gently. "I am sure they are not doubting your abilities in any way." Ray grinned and settled next to Jennifer, dressed casually in jeans and a short sleeve polo shirt. The rest wore jeans as well; Fraser of course wore his blue plaid with the sleeves rolled up.   
        "At least someone's on my side." He grieved.   
        "We're all on your side, love." Jennifer assured leaning close to give him a quick kiss. She and Ray had been dating since Fraser's attack and were becoming very close.   
        "Oh no," he refused. "Yer not getting' off that easy. My feelings are hurt now."   
        "Oh, poor baby." Colleen sympathized. "We'll have to have a pity party for yeh then." Fraser smiled and   
Jennifer laughed.   
        "Ha ha." Ray returned wryly. "Be nice or I won't help with yer surprise." Colleen brightened.   
        "What surprise? Tell me please." she questioned and Ray chuckled.   
        "Oh, now yer nice to me."   
        "Don't be a bugger!" she declared impatiently. "What surprise?" Ray pulled the paper sack he had settled   
beside him further into view and started to pull things out of it.   
        "Fraser said you were blind at birth, so you don't know colors." He commented.   
        "That's true, yes." She admitted even more puzzled now, what were they up to?   
        "Well, I saw this movie called Mask a long time ago and I remembered there was a blind girl in it that this kid Rocky helped to see colors."   
        "How?" she asked intrigued and felt Ray place something in her hands, something soft and billowy.   
        "This is white, like clouds and snow, only snow is cold." Ray instructed and Colleen held the cotton to her face, understanding what he was saying.   
        "White." She murmured delighted to have something to compare the never seen color with. She felt the cotton being pulled away and something else being placed in her hand, something spiky and ticklish.   
        "This is green." Fraser told her folding her fingers around the sprig of pine and watching her inhale it's   
heavenly out doors scent. "Like trees, grass and leprechauns." The others laughed at his joke and Colleen   
brushed the needles against her arms fascinated. A second later, it too was removed and something cold and   
slippery was placed in her palm and she squealed as she volley the ice cube back and forth in her hands.   
        "This is blue." Jennifer stated with a smile, cold blue like a winter's sky. And when it melts and becomes water it will be a deeper, ocean blue."   
        "I understand!" Colleen cried in delight, blinking back her tears never had anyone tried to describe that which she couldn't see or comprehend. Now She could understand what colors were, when people spoke of them she would know.   
        "This is red." Ray supplied, as Fraser took the ice cube from her hands and Ray replaced it with a hot foil wrapped potatowatching as she volleyed that as well to keep it from burning her fingers. "When it cools it will be pink."   
        "Red." She sighed enraptured. "Oh God, I get it! I do!" The potato had already started to cool and she held it in her hands protectively. "Thank you. Thank you all." Fraser reached toward her and caught the tear that slipped from her eye with the tip of his finger.   
        "This is silver." He whispered trailing another stray tear on the opposite side and she stared at him gratefully, her eyes glistening. "Like the palest moon light." Ray cleared his throat as Jennifer opened her eyes.   
        "Yah, okay Romeo." Ray managed, trying to lighten the emotional atmosphere. "We're not done yet, so hang on to yer hat." Colleen laughed and returned her attention to what they were showing her. 

  

        Fraser glanced up from his position on the sofa, as Colleen approached him. She wore a robe around her green satin nightgown, which trailed the end of the robe. She had asked him to stay because she was still having nightmares and didn't want to be alone, which he understood far to well. She didn't use her cane as she maneuvered closer to him.   
        "Benton?" she whispered settling on the floor next to him. He had started to rise so she could sit on the sofa but she pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him back against the pillows.   
        "What is it, Colleen?" he inquired softly, wondering if she had had another nightmare. Her hand pressed against him, with only his thin T-shirt between their skin, burned like a hot iron into his heart.   
        "I...I don'na want to sleep alone." She stammered, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "I...I'm not expectin'...I just don'na want to be alone." Fraser nodded and slowly sat up. She needed comfort, to know that someone was with her and he would be that someone. He allowed her to guide him, back to the bedroom, where she pulled off her robe and climbed underneath the sheets of the double bed. Fraser went to lie on top of the sheets, offering to give her a barrier between them, but she protested and pulled the sheets back for him, so he climbed in beside her. She snuggled into him and breathed in relief as she rested her head on his chest once more.   
        "Better?" he asked quietly, as his hand smoothed her hair complacently.   
        "Thank yeh, Benton." She sighed. Then sat up. "One more thing I have tuh ask yeh?"   
        "Of course."   
        "May I see what ye look like?" she asked, sensing his hesitancy. "Ray has given me so many different   
description's I'm confused and a wee bit afraid." Fraser smiled and brought her hands to his face.   
        "Go ahead." He agreed and closed his eyes as her fingertips etched his features into her mind. Along is jaw, over his cheeks, pausing on his shuttered eyelids, down across his nose and the lightest caress across his lips. Fraser had to restrain himself from kissing the fingers that pressed delicately against his mouth. Her hands   
found their way into his hair, then down over his neck and shoulders.   
        "What color are your eyes?" she asked and Fraser tried to remember the things he and Ray had used to teach her to relate to colors on one of their outings   
        "My eyes are blue...."   
        "Cold blue or Ocean blue?" she inquired curious, then answered the question herself. "Ocean blue, yur eyes could never feel cold." Fraser blushed and she smiled at the heat under her hands. "Yur skin is pink, then?" He chuckled and pulled her hands away from his face, keeping hold of them.   
        "I'm Caucasian, thank you kindly." He informed and she laughed.   
        "Yur hair?"   
        "Black like the darkness." That one was easy for her to understand, she was surrounded by that color."   
        "What color is my hair?" Her question caught him by surprise and he reached up to run his hands across one of the auburn locks.   
        "Its red, dark red, very hot red, like the heat of a fire." She blushed delighted. "And now you are pink as well." She giggled.   
        "My eyes?" Fraser paused, that hadn't covered that color.   
        "Well, they're..." he hesitated, trying to find the words but he didn't know a physical description for that shade of purple, but other than the actual gem Amethyst he was at a loss. Suddenly he glanced at the prisms hanging from her lamp. He reached up and wrapped her fingers around it. "They're the color of rare gems. The light catches them and the sparkle like amethysts." She fingered the prism smiling and Fraser knew he had made the correct choice, she understood.   
        "How lovely." She replied softly, then snuggled against him again. "You are a good hearted man, Benton   
Fraser."   
        "Thank you kindly, Colleen." Hr returned politely.   
        "Is this botherin' yeh at'tol?" she asked suddenly. Fraser closed his eyes for a moment. That was a question to be pondered. Was he bothered to be holding a warm and beautiful flesh and blood woman in his arms, definitely not. Was he scared to death of what might come next...yes, immensely so.   
        "No." he finally replied quietly.   
        "I'm not one bit sleepy now." She sighed. "What do you intend to do about it, Mountie Man?" The muscles in Fraser's jaw jumped, oh dear.   
        "Ah...yes, well...we could...er..." Oh Dear. What could he say that wouldn't get him into trouble?   
"P...perhaps you would like to ...ah...have something to eat." There that was safe.   
        "No, not hungry."   
        "Um...a game perhaps?" he suggested, trying to think of something they could play. He wasn't up on current games and he didn't know of any that didn't require sight. She hopped up from the bed and reached for her robe.   
        "A game it 'tis." She agreed moving toward the door easily as Fraser rose from the bed to follow, somewhat puzzled. He couldn't help but watch and admire how easily she moved, how free she seemed in her own surroundings. He could easily forget she was blind. That wasn't a very nice thought and he reprimanded   
himself for it. It certainly wasn't her fault that she couldn't see and it did not detract from how much Fraser   
was growing to like her. He grabbed his jeans from their folded perch on the chair and slipped into them, at   
least he could be halfway dressed, for his benefit if not hers.   
        "What game shall we play then?" he inquired, curious as he watched her dig open a drawer in her small desk and pull out a black paper blindfold. He raised an eyebrow.   
        "Yuh've shown me yur world." She remarked moving toward him, it still surprised him how she always knew where he was. "I'll show yuh mine, though it's not near as intrestin'." She was going to show him what it was like to be blind, all though he had already had that experience once before, during his and Ray's trip North. Their plane had crashed and the blow to his head had caused him to loose his sight temporarily, he had not liked it one bit, had been very frightened by it, but was grateful that his remaining already heightened senses   
more than compensated for the loss.   
        "All right." He agreed, knowing this was something she wanted him to experience with her. In a way it touched him that she trusted him enough to offer a piece of her world, her pain, her darkness. He bent and she placed the blindfold over his eyes, securing it behind him with the elastic strap.   
        "Can yuh see, Benton?"   
        "No, Colleen, I cannot." He assured and she knew he would not lie to her.   
        "Good." She was smiling, he could tell by the inflection in her voice. She led him over to a stool by the counter and placed his hands on the enamel. "I know yur senses are quite good, but mine are better, do yuh believe me?" He smiled.   
        "Yes I do." He replied calmly and she made a small noise.   
        "No, yur supposed tuh say yuh don't believe me and then I must prove it to yeh." She explained and he smiled.   
        "Oh, forgive me." He cleared his throat. "No, Colleen I do not believe your senses are better than mine."   
        "There yuh go." She laughed and he felt her move away. "Now then, you tell me what you think I am doin' and I'll tell yuh if yur right or not." He nodded and heard the refrigerator door open.   
        "You are in the kitchen." He offered and she laughed.   
        "That t'was easy." She commented. "I'm not ready yet."   
        "Oh, sorry." Fraser waited. He heard some other noises, perhaps things being set on the counter, then she was beside him again.   
        "I'm goin' tuh let you hold and taste some things and yuh 'ave tuh tell me what they are." He nodded and she placed something cold and stiff in his hand. "What's this. Yuh can only feel this one, the other senses t'will give it away." He brushed his fingers along the odd shaped object, feeling something flowery or leafy on the end.   
        "Is it a stalk of celery?" he asked and she pulled it from his hands.   
        "That was to easy." She sighed, " Open yur mouth." He complied obediently and she placed something sweet and sugary and tasting vaguely of strawberries, inside on the tip of her finger. Fraser tried not to think of the sensations sucking the concoction off her fingers gave him.   
        "Ah..." he cleared his throat, he could tell her the main ingredients, but the product itself was a mystery, he wasn't a sweets eater. He took a wild guess. "Strawberry flavored frosting?"   
        "That's right." She was smiling again and he sighed relieved he had guessed right. "Want some more?" He   
swallowed nervously and he heard her chuckle. "On to the next thing then. This one yuh can only smell." She   
held another object close to him and he inhaled.   
        "A match." He replied. "I can smell the sulfur and the faint trace of wood."   
        "You are good." She remarked impressed. "What am I doin' right now then?" Fraser frowned.   
        "I...I don't know." He admitted. She must have been repeating her action, for she asked him again, telling him to listen carefully and feel what she was doing. He tilted his head slightly. He didn't understand what she meant. Then he felt it, the barest trace of a breeze on his face and a subtle swishing sound. She was moving her arm; the material of her robe was...He smiled delighted. "You're waving your hand in front of my face."   
        "Exactly!" she laughed clapping her hands together. "I've had so many people do that tuh me, like they aren't sure if I'm blind or not, and it gets them every time when I reach up and catch their hand or make a comment." Fraser chuckled, he imagined it did shock people, her comprehension of the physical world around her was indeed extraordinary. They played some more of the game, some things Fraser guessed a few he didn't. When she insisted he find her in the room, he stumbled into to many things and she brought the game to an end. She had moved to take the blind fold off him, giving him a reprieve, but he stilled her hands.   
        "Why did you wish to play this particular game, Colleen?" he asked her quietly, leaving the blindfold on for just a moment longer. He sensed her hesitation, felt her with drawl.   
        " 'Tis just a game." She deflected calmly.   
        "Why, Colleen?" he asked again. She had tried to pull her hands from his but he held her fast.   
        "I...I wanted yuh tuh see..." she said so quietly had he not had excellent hearing he probably would have   
missed her words completely. "Tuh see how I see...tuh know what it's like fur me. I...Yuh shared a piece of   
yur world with me and I...I wanted to do the same as I said." He released one of her hands and found her cheek,   
caressing it lightly.   
        "It doesn't matter to me." He told her gently.   
        "I...it should." She returned bitterly.   
        "It doesn't." He cupped her chin, his thumb running back and forth across her lips. "Does it matter to you that I am a cripple?" She reached up and removed his blindfold and he blinked even in the dim light she allowed in her apartment for his benefit.   
        "How are yuh a cripple, Benton?" She questioned curious. "Tis two good legs on which yur standin' I can tell that meself."   
        "Emotionally." He replied softly, God how he wanted to kiss her, especially now that he could see her   
beautiful pixie face tilted up toward him. "I...I have difficulty expressing myself. I push people away...keep   
them at a distance."   
        "Even Ray?" she questioned in disbelief.   
        "T...there are things I do not share even with Ray." He admitted reluctantly, how on God's name had he   
managed to get on this subject anyway? He usually stayed clear of this area. She reached up and around her   
arms around his neck.   
        "Yuh can't say what yur feelin' then?" she asked. "What 'tis yuh want?"   
        "It is...difficult to do so, yes."   
        "What are yuh feelin' now then? What do yuh want right here in this moment?" To kiss you, his heart screamed. To drag you to the bedroom and make love to you over and over until we are both completely exhausted and our bodies spent. I want the nightmares to end, I want to stay away from you because you remind me of them, of what happened but I can't.   
        "I....I..."   
        "It's hard tuh talk of such things." She said suddenly, sensing his dilemma. "I...I cann'na talk to anyone but yuh about...about the..." She shook her head. "No one understands like yuh do, Benton an' I feel so badly that yuh do understand, because ye've not told me how...what happened to yuh." Fraser lowered his eyes. "De ye not trust me as I trust ye? Can we not heal together then?" Fraser was fighting back a flood of tears as he shook his head; he couldn't do this, now. He only meant to help her, his problems were not meant to be brought into it. "Talk tuh me, Benton. Tell me what yur feelin' here inside yur heart." She pressed her hand to his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart.   
        "P...please don't do this, Colleen." He requested quietly. "I...I'm not ready to...to..."   
        "We'll never be ready, Benton." She whispered pressing her lips to his cheek in a soothing kiss. "I want tuh stop bein' afraid of another's touch. I want tuh be comfortable with the darkness I live in again, not afraid of it. I want tuh stop wantin' tuh scream at every sound I hear." Fraser opened his eyes and saw that tears were   
streaming down her face. "Tell me what yuh want, please." His lower lip trembled.   
        "I...I...I want the d...dreams to end." He stammered, each word seemed to tear from his throat in agonizing reluctance. "I w...want to stop seeing their faces and h...hearing their words and....f...feeling their touch on my skin." He drew a long breath and Colleen shared her thoughts.   
        "I want tuh feel clean again." She sobbed. "I want tuh feel safe when I go outside, to feel the sun on my face without fearin' he might be watchin' me, behind me. I want tuh stop hatin' meself and second guessin' the way I walk and talk and dress."   
        "I want to be able to tell Ray what happened." Fraser continued each were following their own paths now and he was surprised how much easier the words came from him the more he spoke. "I want to stop blaming myself and agonizing over all the things I could have done to prevent it. I want to stop feeling...feeling....being afraid to help someone else for fear I will end up in the same situation. I...I want them...I want them to pay for what they've done."   
        "I want tuh see his face." She whispered against him. "I want tuh know what he looks like so I might look into the eyes of the monster that plagues my dreams. No face, no colors, just smells and...and his hands on me and his....his...inside me!" Her knees buckled and Fraser caught her up in his arms, carried her to the sofa and   
settled there with her on his lap. He gathered her against him, smoothing her hair and caressing her back   
soothingly.   
        "I want to feel normal again." He sighed. "I want to stop the rage boiling inside me and the despair that I...I will never feel...right again." They were both crying now. "It will be okay, Colleen. We will be okay." She nodded and buried her face in his neck, trying to calm her sobs. After awhile, with Fraser just sitting there   
quietly rocking her in his arms, she sat up and offered him a shaky smile.   
        "Yuh know...I feel better a bit." She remarked surprised and he tilted his head at her. He felt better as well; perhaps he really did need to just get it out, to tell someone. He gave her a gentle squeeze.   
        "As do I." He admitted quietly. She slipped off his lap and he resisted the urge to pull her back.   
        "Now I'm hungry." She decided suddenly, moving toward the kitchen as Fraser turned to watch her over the back of the sofa. "Famished in fact." She started to rummage through her refrigerator and Fraser watched her quietly, his chin resting on his hand, which lay across the back of the sofa, as the other wiped the remainder of his tears from his face. He watched her pull out the makings of a salad and began preparing a small meal with it. She moved with such fluid grace, such confidence and Fraser was compelled to watch her, he was unsure if his devout attention was caused by marveling at her blindness or because she made his heart beat faster than normal, he suspected it might be both. He suddenly realized she was speaking to him.   
        "I'm sorry." He offered chagrinned. "What did you say?" She smiled and held up the salad bowl.   
        "Will yuh join me?" she repeated and he rose to come and settle at the breakfast counter with her. "Tis no feast I'm preparin' but enough for a bite or two to sustain us I'm thinkin'." They ate the salad and drank some tea with it, and then Colleen finally started to get drowsy. Good, Fraser thought, perhaps she will sleep through the   
night.   
        "Tired?" he asked her gently, as they put the dishes away, he tried to notice how well they maneuvered around the small kitchen together. She smiled and held out her hand.   
        "I'm ready fur bed now." She agreed pulling her with him. Fraser frowned, he had assumed she would be all right to sleep alone now, she seemed much better, more comfortable than she was.   
        "I...I should probably stay out here, Colleen." He offered hesitantly and she paused to look at him, or at least in his direction but her sightless eyes seemed to focus on his face and see into his soul.   
        "I...I'd like yuh tuh stay with me. Benton." She requested quietly. "I...I want tuh furget...at least fur tonight."   
        Fraser understood what she was asking, but didn't know if it was in him to give it to her.   
        "Colleen, I...." What could he say, that he wanted desperately to make love to her but one night stands weren't his bag. "I am not a...accustomed to...I don't usually..." He cleared his throat and cracked his neck. Get on with it man, don't be such a coward. "I haven't been with someone...at least that way...w...willingly in a long time."   
        "Nor have I." She replied. So, she wasn't into a casual fling either, but then what did that mean exactly. Did he misunderstand her words? He would be mortified if he had, perhaps he should make sure.   
        "I...I am not sure that I understand." He managed, his right finger caressing his right brow. "W...what are   
you...ah..." Oh dear, another dilemma of wording things properly. "D...do you wish to...um...sleep or..." He   
blushed, he simply couldn't say it. How did one ask someone something like that? She squeezed his hand.   
        "I want to do whatever yuh want, Benton." She assured, pulling him again toward the bedroom. "If it's sleep you'll be wantin' we'll do that." She paused by the bed and turned back to him. "If yur up for the lovin side, I'm willin'." Fraser stared down at her, looking for some sort of confirmation of what she was saying and he found it, in her eyes, her lips and her very posture. She wanted him and she was offering herself in return.   
        "A...are you sure, Colleen?" he whispered and she nodded.   
        "More than anything." She returned huskily and a moment later she was in his arms. His lips met hers; gentle at first, then filled with a passion neither of them seemed able to contain. She smiled when they broke for air and pulled out the blindfold from her robe pocket and tied it over his eyes. "So we're even." She whispered and he smiled. He would gladly give up his sight this once; he would find other ways to see her, to memorize her and to love her. 

  

        Fraser awoke with a start, and tried to remember where he was. He glanced at the woman laying beside him, then at his watch. Nine thirty! He had never slept so late in his life! He moved carefully from the bed, not   
wanting to disturb Colleen who was still sleeping, and went to retrieve his clothes. He had slept the sleep of   
the dead, no disturbing dreams, no night terrors, no waking up every hour afraid of whom might be with him in   
the room. He felt amazingly refreshed and alert. He smiled, as he went to the bathroom and gazed into the small   
wall mirror, which was simply part of the medicine cabinet rather than a function of something for Colleen. He   
looked like his old self, other than the stubble on his chin of a five O'clock shadow. His eyes were clear, his   
skin slightly flushed and he was smiling.   
        He returned to the bedroom and saw that Colleen was still sleeping. Last night had been fantastic, they had   
made love three times, only once did he wear the blindfold. Colleen was amazingly responsive to his every   
touch and her own seeking hands had been Fraser's undoing. She had explored every inch of him, as he did her   
and Fraser felt as though he had been blessed with a rare treasure. He glanced at his watch again and   
reprimanded himself, Inspector Thatcher would be furious with him, but it would be worth it. He bent to give   
Colleen a lingering kiss, watching a slow lazy smile drift across her lips, then he rose and started to leave,   
only to have her reach out and catch his hand, pulling him back toward her for another kiss. He moaned into her   
mouth as her hands slid slowly down across his back, over his hips and around to the front to find her prize. He   
reluctantly started to remove her hand, even though he was already hard as a rock from her mere touch, he had   
no time to comply with her needs at the moment.   
        "Call in sick." She demanded pulling him off balance and scrambling to straddle him, her hands working to find the buttons of his shirt. "Stay here, Benton." He smiled as she captured his lips again, only a shadow of a memory from the last time he called in sick tormented him. He shook his head; Colleen was nothing like   
Victoria.   
        "I want to." He sighed, finally breaking the kiss. "But I have to go..." She rubbed against him, impeding his judgement. "Colleen, please!"   
        "Yuh don't have to beg, love, I'm here." She teased just a knock sounded at the door of her apartment. Both stiffened, until they heard Ray Vecchio's distinctive voice call out.   
        "Benny? Colleen? Ya okay?" Fraser quickly rolled from the bed, tucked his shirt back in and ran his fingers through his hair and hurried to answer the door. Ray's expression was a mask of concern at first then he smiled in relief. "Thatcher called lookin' fer ya. Ya okay?"   
        "Perfectly fine, Ray." Fraser assured quickly as he stepped back to retrieve his coat and hat. "I over slept that's all." Ray gave him a look of disbelief; the Mountie never overslept, but before he could question it Colleen stumbled from her room, wrapped in her robe.   
        "Is that you Ray?' she inquired seemingly dazed and Ray immediately moved to take her arm.   
        "You okay, Colleen?" he asked concerned. "You look kinda pale."   
        "I'll have to take yur word fur it then, luv." She returned as he led her to the sofa and helped her sit down.   
        "Colleen," Fraser was beside her instantly. "Are you feeling ill?" She shook her head.   
        "It's nothing, I'm sure I'll be fine..." she leaned back and put a hand to her forehead. "In a bit."   
        "Maybe ya should stay here with her today, Benny." Ray suggested. "Do ya need me ta pick ya up something from the pharmacy, Colleen?"   
        "No, Ray, really. I'm fine." She assured, though she didn't look it. "Benton has to work and so do you, yuh   
don't have to coddle me..."   
        "We can't let ya be sick and alone, Colleen." Ray interceded, moving back toward the door. "I'll explain to Thatcher that yer takin' care of a sick Canadian citizen, she'll understand."   
        "Thank you Ray." Fraser offered politely, though his eyes didn't move from Colleen's, his expression worried. Colleen thanked the detective as well and waited until she heard the door close behind him before reaching to pull Benton into her arms.   
        "Much better." She sighed wrapping her arms around him and Fraser hid a smile, as he pulled back.   
        "You aren't ill at all, are you?" he accused trying to sound severe   
        "Never did those words pass my lips." She replied with a grin. "Ray was the one assumin', I never said it."   
        "You lied." Fraser admonished.   
        "It got yuh off the hook fur work didn't it?" she teased and he chuckled.   
        "You are incorrigible, Colleen." He scolded and she giggled.   
        "So reprimand me Mountie Man, I'm yurs fur the takin'." Fraser smiled and did just that. 

    
  

        "No." he told Tony, who was trying to recapture his mouth.   
         "Yes." Tony growled grabbing Fraser's hands and pinning them above him, making Fraser wince because   
of his still hurting ribs. "The easy way, Mountie. I want this. I deserve this. I don't want to hurt you for it."   
Fraser shook his head and tried to buck him off, but between Fraser's still weakened state and the man's   
determination he was unsuccessful. Tony captured his mouth again and Fraser once again had to swallow hard   
to keep from gagging.   
          "I don't want..." Fraser whispered as Tony kissed and licked his chest.   
         "I do." Stated Tony softly. "Give it to me, Ben. You owe me that. Please." He was surprised that the other   
man had begged and Fraser closed his eyes, allowing Tony to        capture his mouth again and Fraser found   
himself kissing the man back, unprepared for the sensations that now rocked him. Tony balanced Fraser's hips   
on his thighs, never breaking the kiss, then slowly entered him. Fraser cried out into his mouth in a moment of   
blind panic, but soon Tony was thrusting inside and Fraser was matching the thrusts, while Tony's tongue   
explored his mouth. Finally releasing Fraser's lips, Tony reached a hand between them and stroked Fraser as   
he continued to push against him. Fraser's eyes were closed; his swollen lips parted and beads of sweat   
marked his brow and upper lip. Tony released inside him just as Fraser came over the blonde's hand. Tony   
rolled off; panting and Fraser lay there, also breathing heavy, but in some sort of shock.   
"Wasn't so bad now was it?" the man said and Fraser turned to look into the sated face of Ray Vecchio. 

  

        Fraser bolted up in bed, startling Diefenbaker who had curled up beside him, and causing the wolf to growl in surprise. Fraser glanced around his sparse apartment, convincing himself that he was indeed in his own bed and own place and not back at the prison. He threw the covers back and swung his feet over the side of the single bed and put his head between his shaking knees in an effort to keep his sudden nausea at bay. He hadn't had a nightmare about the rapes for almost two weeks, ever since he had started to see Colleen on a regular basis, but she was leaving to return to Canada in two days and it seemed his old fears had returned concerning her impending departure.   
        He couldn't understand why Ray Vecchio had been in the dream, what it represented, but it only caused him to shake more that he was starting to associate Tony, the man who had raped him and lost his life to protect him, with Ray, his partner and best friend. He had stopped going to the counselor he had been seeing, having felt there was no longer a need since the dreams had stopped, but evidently there were still some problems he had to work out.   
        He glanced at his watch, which lay on the table beside the bed, only a little before five and it was his day off. Perhaps he would call Dr. Coleman and see if she could spare him some time this morning. He was going to spend the day with Colleen, since they didn't have many left to be together, but this obviously needed to be   
done. He ran a shaky hand through his damp hair and rose to get dressed. 

  

        "So you are still having the dreams, Benton?" Maria Coleman questioned as she watched the Mountie pace about her office like a caged tiger, stopping every so often to peer out her terrace windows, as though waiting for something that might cause him to have to leave her office. From what Ray Vecchio had told her about the Canadian, his calm and gentle demeanor and passive attention, this was obviously a side of Fraser not seen by anyone but her.   
        "I don't understand why they would start again." He stated and she picked up the barest hint of frustration in his voice. "And why would I dream of Ray? He is my friend I don't understand!" Maria shifted her position in her comfortable armchair but her eyes never left him.   
        "For a short time you did find him partially to blame for you being there, Benton." She supplied but Fraser   
shook his head.   
        "I'm over that!" he declared. "That was nonsense, it...it was my fear talking. I know he did all he could, I   
couldn't have expected...it isn't about that."   
        "What is it about then?" she asked and he glared at her, actually glared at her and she had to force herself not to smile-if Ray could see you now she thought amused.   
        "Isn't that what I am here for, so you can tell me?" he demanded and she shook her head.   
        "We both know that isn't how this works." She reminded. "Are you under additional stress lately, having any kind of emotional trouble that might be attributing to the reoccurrence of the dreams?"   
        "No." His answer was entirely too quick and Maria leaned forward in her chair.   
        "Benton, sit!" she ordered, he was making her dizzy and she was only mildly surprised when he immediately settled in the chair opposite her, his posture rigid as usual but his eyes sharp and his expression blank. "And don't pull that crap with me, we've gone beyond your masks I should think."   
        "I don't..." he began and her eyes narrowed on him.   
        "You can play Mr. Perfection and Mountie I-Don't-Give-A Damn and Nothing- Bothers-Me with someone else, this isn't the place for games." She stated and was relieved that her harsh words had the desired effect and he relaxed somewhat with a chagrined look her way.   
        "I just do not understand what could be causing..."   
        "You never answered my question, earlier." She reminded. "Are you under any sort of emotional stress?"   
        "I did answer, I said no." he confirmed.   
        "That was a bullshit answer and we both know it." She informed. "I can't help me if you are not honest with me. Have you and Ray had a fight, or a disagreement?"   
        "No. Detective Vecchio and I are fine."   
        "Has your lady inspector been giving you any trouble then?" she deduced and he shook his head.   
        "No more than usual." He commented with a sly grin.   
        "What about this lady you mentioned in your last session...." She glanced through her notes with a scowl.   
"Over six weeks ago I might remind you. The one who was assaulted." Fraser had the decency to blush at being   
reminded that he had not kept up with the sessions.   
        "She...she is doing well." he remarked quietly. "We have arrested her assailant and...and she is...dealing with her...with the situation well." He cracked his neck. "Much better then I seem to be."   
        "Are you and she close, Benton?" Maria asked watching him closely as again he flushed and started to caress his right brow.   
        "I...we...she is a Canadian citizen and I...I have been assisting her with...ah...details for her return to Canada." He replied.   
        "Are you romantically involved with this woman, Benton?" she asked pleased.   
        "I...we...she...that is not proper topic for discussion." He managed and Maria held back her laugh at his   
embarrassment.   
        "None of this is proper topic for discussion, Ben," she allowed with a smile. "But it has to be said. "Are you in love with her?" Again she watched Fraser's many nervous habits come into play, tug at his shirt collar, palm wipe on his jeans, clearing his throat and cracking his neck again.   
        "I don't think...."   
        "Answer the question, Benton, yes or no." she demanded, knowing the Mountie was entirely too good at   
evading subjects he felt uncomfortable with. It had taken her almost three weeks of daily sessions just to pry   
details of the rape from him.   
        "I...yes...p...possibly I am yes."   
        "And this is a problem?"   
        "She...she leaves for Canada tomorrow." He stated neutrally. "I won't ever see her again."   
        "Have you told her how you feel? Asked her to stay?" Maria caught the shocked look Fraser gave her fully   
prepared; she was after all used to him by now.   
        "I...I cannot tell her...I mean...I don't think she...she...her home is in Canada." He finally stammered. "I...I can't ask her to stay here....it...I can't!"   
        "Don't you think she should be the one to make the decision?" Maria countered softly. "After all, if she returns your feelings, she may want to stay."   
        "I cannot ask her to stay just because....just for....for my benefit." He refused and Maria sighed thoughtfully.   
        "It could be you're having dreams again because you feel you are not in control again." She decided. "You are very adamant about having control, Benton, which is why the rape affected you so badly. Perhaps this is just another thing you can't control and because of that you've related it to the last situation."   
        "Only Colleen can control what she does." He protested. "How I feel or do not feel about that should not   
concern..."   
        "Ask her to stay." Maria suggested. "Tell her you love her."   
        "I...I can't!"   
        "Why?" Maria questioned watching the many different emotions flicker over his usually passive features. "You do love her, even I can tell that, so why not tell her?"   
        "I...I am not good at...I cannot speak...it is difficult..." He shook his head frustrated and Maria dropped her note pad, which was more for doodling then actually taking notes, and rose, reaching to pull him up with her.   
        "Practice with me." She offered as she stood before him and lightly grasped his trembling hands. "Pretend I am Colleen and you want to tell me how you feel." Fraser opened and closed his mouth so many times Maria   
thought he looked like a fish out of water, until finally he managed to speak.   
        "I...I feel..." He groaned and dropped her hands, moving away from her. "I cannot say it! I don't understand why I just...the words will not come."   
        "Is there a way you could show her then?" Maria asked and Fraser shook his head.   
        "I...I have tried to show her, but I do not know if she understands. I am not...not very good at this sort of thing." Maria sighed as he timer went off and Fraser's head swung around sharply in surprise. She walked over to her desk and silenced it, then returned to him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.   
        "Would you like to stay a while longer?" she asked, sensing he still needed to work some things out. "I can cancel my next..." Fraser shook his head and grabbed up his jacket and hat.   
        "I...I will not monopolize your time, but thank you." He declined moving to the door. Maria caught him before he opened it and reached up to give him a brief hug, something she insisted all her patients receive.   
        "A hug a day keeps the shrinks away." she reminded and felt him relax against her.   
        "Thank you Maria, truly." He whispered, surprising her by kissing her cheek affectionately. "I will consider what you have said." She blushed and smiled up at him.   
        "Same time next week?" she suggested and he nodded, he would continue to see her, for now, she had been good to him.   
        "Agreed." He offered and went out. 

  

    
        "I appreciate yuh drivin' meh to the airport, Ray." Colleen offered quietly from the passenger seat.   
        "You bet." The Italian offered cheerfully, he was confused and a little angry that Fraser had begged off,   
claiming he had Consulate business to attend to and had said good bye to Colleen yesterday. "Um...is...is   
everything okay with you and Benny?"   
        "As good as 'twas I'm supposin'." She sighed. "I'd have liked him tuh see meh off, but he had work." She smiled a little, ready to change the subject. "How is Jennifer?"   
        "She's good." He assured with an answering smile, allowing her to redirect the conversation away from her relationship with Fraser. "Might even be the real thing, of course she's pretty busy bein' a Doctor and me bein' a cop-not a lot of time to socialize." Colleen reached a searching hand across the seat and Ray switched his left hand to the wheel so he could offer her his right. She squeezed it affectionately.   
        "Make time fur her, luv." She suggested wistfully. "Don't let it come between yuh, I think the two of yuh are meant to be." Ray returned her squeeze and blinked the moisture from his eyes.   
        "I'm gonna miss ya, Colleen." He revealed gently. "So will Benny, perhaps more so."   
        "I'll be missin' the lot o' you as well." she acknowledged with a touch of sadness as they pulled into the airport parking. "But I'll call yuh, I've yur number and yuh promised to write tuh me." Rya nodded, Jennifer had gotten a hold of a Braillewriter for them to use.   
        "Soon as I figure out how that bumpy thing works I'll send ya pages and pages, darlin'." Colleen laughed as he stopped the car and got out to help her onto the sidewalk. Ray was furious with Fraser for letting her leave like this, but it wasn't his place to say anything; he'd have a talk with Fraser later on, better believe they'd talk. They collected her bags and set them on a cart, then Colleen took his free arm and they walked inside the terminal.   
        "Yer at gate five." Ray commented glancing at her ticket. "So I'll get yer bags checked and you wait here for me." She smiled as he settled her into a chair.   
        "I promise not to run away." she teased and he chuckled as he went off to take care of her check in. She could have done it her self, she had flown many times, but he seemed eager to help so she let him. Unlike most people who wanted to help her because she was blind, she knew Ray Vecchio was helping because she was a lady and he a gentleman, no handicaps were involved, and for that she would allow him to help her. She started as she felt something cold and wet nuzzle her hand and then felt a soft crop of fur beneath her fingers.   
Diefenbaker? It had to be no other animal she knew would feel this soft or approach her so boldly. If the wolf   
was here then....?   
        "Hello Colleen." Fraser's voice drifted toward her from a few feet away and she turned her head toward it, her eyes still hidden by her dark glasses, her hand tightening in Dief's fur.   
        "Benton?" she questioned, though she knew it was him as he drew near, by his voice, his scent. "I thought you had work to do?"   
        "I told Inspector Thatcher I had something more important to attend to." He replied as she rose to her feet to meet his approach.   
        "And what would that be?" she asked, trying not to allow her hope or her hurt to show.   
        "I...I didn't want you to leave without...I wanted to say..." He paused again as the loud speaker announced the boarding of her flight. He glanced at the passengers starting toward the gate frantically, then at the woman standing before him. Don't go! He wanted to scream. Stay with me, please I love you don't leave me!"   
        "What is it, Benton?" she demanded curious, aware that she had only moments before she had to leave or miss her plane.   
        "I...I didn't want you to go without saying...." He caressed his brow and shifted his balance on his feet. "I   
without saying goodbye, Colleen." She tried not to let her disappointment show, but Fraser saw the way her   
whole posture seemed to deflate.   
        "We said goodbye last night, Benton." She reminded as they called her flight again. "But I thank yuh fur seein' me off."   
        "Benny!" Ray greeted as he returned to them, watching them carefully. "Glad you could make it." He took   
Colleen's hand. "Time to go, luv." Fraser's eyes narrowed at their contact but Ray ignored his glare, served him   
right for letting this beautiful woman just walk away. "Real shame you couldn't have made it sooner, Fraser."   
        "I arrived as soon as I could, Ray." He informed coolly, his arms clasped behind him stoically, standing out in the colorful crowd of people in his red serge and Stetson.   
        "Yah, well, time's a'waistin'. Let's get you boarded, Colleen." Ray commented, fully aware of the jealously he was enticing in his partner as he threw an arm around the woman's shoulders, after she gave Dief a quick goodbye hug.   
        "Good bye, Benton." She offered quietly as Ray steered her toward the check in desk. Fraser didn't move from his position, as he watched Ray show the agent Colleen's ticket, then bent to give Colleen a quick hug and kiss. Colleen offered him a watery smile and unfolded her cane as a stewardess took her arm and led her down the gangway toward the plane. Ray waited until she had completely disappeared from view before tuning to look back at the Mountie. He could not believe Fraser wasn't going to stop her from leaving. He loved her, Ray   
could see that he did; yet he was just letting her go.   
        "Go after her son." Robert Fraser insisted as he too watched the woman his son loved board the plane.   
        "Her home is in Canada." Fraser stated. "I cannot ask her to stay."   
        "Your home is in Canada for Christ's sake!" Robert Fraser declared angrily. "What's the difference? Go after her man."   
        "She...I have nothing to offer her."   
        "You love her that's all she needs!"   
        "Mind your own business." Fraser demanded but his Father was nothing if persistent.   
        "Is it because that little girl is blind? For God's sake Benton don't hold that against her!"   
        "It has nothing to do with..."   
        "You complain that too many people see you for how you look, well she sees the real you because there is no other way for her to see you." Robert Fraser stated. "You can't just let her walk away son, you need her."   
        "I need no one." Fraser informed his Father coldly as he turned and started to walk away. "Come Dief." He wasn't the least bit surprised that the wolf ignored him and settled defiantly against Ray Vecchio's leg, staring at the gangway forlornly as the detective continued watching Fraser with disapproval. "Fine stay, I don't give a damn what you do." He turned on his heel and headed outside.   
        "I'm disappointed in you, Benton." His Father sighed. "I never thought I'd raised a coward as my son." Fraser turned on him furiously.   
        "You didn't raise me at all, Dad!" he declared angrily. "You merely gave me life and made an appearance now and then. My Mother and my grandparents raised me, not you! Not you damn you! You were never there so   
what should it matter if I'm a coward or not?" Fraser swallowed the sudden rush of tears. "I loved you! I loved   
you so much and the only time I ever got to spend with you is after you were dead, Dad! How sick is that?"   
        "I'm sorry I wasn't a better Father to you, Ben." Robert Fraser offered sadly. "But I can't change the past, only the future and your future is with that pretty young woman who is about to leave you forever. Go after her son, at least let her know how you feel. Forget me, swallow the pride and go and beg that woman's forgiveness for not telling her sooner." Fraser hesitated for only a moment before turning and heading back into the terminal. He met Ray coming out.   
        "Where the hell are you going?" The detective demanded as Fraser rushed past him.   
        "To keep from making the biggest mistake of my life!" Fraser shot back as he avoided the crowd of people   
milling about to get back to gate five. Ray caught hold of him.   
        "The plane is already headed out, Benny." He informed excitedly. "Com'on we'll catch it." They ran to the   
Rivera and barely allowed time for Dief to jump in the back before Ray tore off toward the departure gates. He   
crashed the barrier, ignoring the guard chasing after them and sped down the runway toward the retreating   
plane. They stopped long enough to switch into a stair carrier then took off after the plane again, with Fraser at   
the top of the stairs. He flashed his badge as they caught up to the cockpit, but the pilot looked at him like he   
was nuts and shook his head, not stopping the plane.   
        "Get me closer Ray." He yelled and Ray did as requested, trying to get his partner closer to the plane's wing and praying that he didn't get either of them jailed or killed by this dangerous stunt. Fraser managed to get on the wing of the plane, and held on for dear life as Ray sped toward the cockpit, motioning that the pilot check out their newest passenger. The pilot stared in shock at the Mountie grappling on the wing and brought the plane to a halt, throwing Fraser off the wing at the sudden braking. The Mountie rolled along the concreet then jumped back up undeterred, having lost only his hat and hurt his pride at not being able to hold on more   
securely.   
        The pilot opened the emergency door and glared down at them as Ray pulled the stairs up to the door and got out as Fraser climbed back up... Again Ray flashed his badge at the pilot, making up some story that Fraser   
didn't stay to hear as he made his way through the plane. Passengers were glancing at him curiously; murmuring   
if they were being hijacked or what was going on. Fraser finally found Colleen, seated quietly in a seat beside   
an older lady.   
        "Colleen." He breathed in relief as he dropped to one knee beside her.   
        "Benton!" she exclaimed surprised as he took her hand in his. "What's goin' on? Why've we stopped? Has   
somethin' terrible happened?"   
        "Yes, Colleen." He admitted. "Something very terrible." He paused and took a breath. "I almost let you walk out of my life forever without....without telling you...that I love you Colleen."   
        "Yuh do?" she asked breathlessly, perhaps unconvinced by his behavior in the terminal. "But I...I thought..."   
        "I didn't want my feelings to impair your judgement about returning home." He stated quietly. "I didn't want to interfere..."   
        "Interfere!" she repeated in disbelief. "That's all yeh have done since our first meetin' Benton Fraser." Fraser lowered his head contritely and started to apologize but paused at her next words. "Yuh saved meh life, made meh feel safe again, looked past my blindness, even showed me things I never thought I'd ever see or   
comprehend. Yuh stayed with me when I was frightened, took care of all that needed taken care of and even   
made love to me as no man has ever done..." Fraser blushed bright red and some of the passengers chuckled.   
        "Colleen." He admonished embarrassed but she would not be silenced.   
        "Yuh've givin' me all this without me askin' fur them and then when I actually want you to interfere you sit back and let me leave? What the hell is wrong with you?"   
        "Colleen, I...I am sorry I..." he had realized she might be angry with him, but not this angry. He felt his hopes dissipating under her fury. She had a right to be upset; he had withdrawn when she needed him most, as he always did afraid of getting hurt.   
        "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "Sorry? Yur sorry Mountie? What good does that do me? I thought you didn't care...I thought I was just a fling fur you and..."   
        "No Colleen, I never..." Fraser protested.   
        "Don't interrupt me when I'm talkin' Fraser, you'll just piss me off more!" she warned and Fraser closed his mouth obediently. "You hurt me, Benton, more then I thought I'd ever hurt an' yuh got under my defenses   
besides, that was not a nice thing to do." She took a deep breath and Fraser remained silent, waiting for the   
finally blow, her rejection, which he fully deserved. "Why? Why should I care if yuh love me? Why should I   
bother even hearin' what yuh have to say?"   
        "Because I am incomplete without you." He murmured softly. "I cannot survive without your love, it sustains me, it is my food, my shelter it is all that I need. You are all that I need Colleen and I am sorry for being a fool and hurting you. Please forgive me?" Colleen whipped of her glasses and threw her arms around him joyously.   
        "Yuh surely have a way of lettin' a gurl know how yur feelin' Benton Fraser." She laughed as tears formed in her eyes. Fraser smiled in surprise, he had thought she was still angry, wouldn't give him a second chance.   
        "Oh Colleen, love." He whispered and taking her face in his hands kissed her thoroughly as the passengers   
applauded, laughed and a few wiped at their eyes, Ray Vecchio being one of them. Way to go, Benny, he   
thought happily as Fraser helped Colleen to stand.   
        "Let's get off this flyin' machine." She smiled turning into Fraser's arms.   
        "You're staying?" he asked incredulous and she nodded.   
        "I've nothing in Canada, most of meh family are long gone." She stated calmly. "I can get a transfer to a position in a company up here, that was why I was here in the first place was to interview." Fraser hugged her, moved beyond words that she was going to stay with him, that they would be together, that he had finally found love.   
        "Can we get this party movin' folks?" the pilot asked gruffly, but with a smile. "I have a schedule to keep."   
Fraser guided Colleen back to the opening and Ray helped her down the stairs, as the Mountie offered his   
apologize to the others.   
        "I apologize for any inconvenience we have caused."   
        "Just get outta here!" the pilot sighed grinning. "And take care of that little woman."   
        "Yes sir, thank you kindly." Fraser allowed and slipped out of the plane. He would take care of Colleen, to the very best of his ability, for he loved her. Ray explained the situation to the officers waiting below and soon they were all back in the Rivera and headed back to the Vecchio's household. Ray insisted Colleen stay there until she got her own place and Colleen agreed readily, for she enjoyed the animation of the Vecchio   
household. Fraser glanced in the back seat at Colleen and his father who was settled next to her beside Dief.   
He mouthed a thank you to his Father and Robert Fraser beamed at him, glanced over the woman next to him   
approvingly then disappeared. 

  

The End? 

  

  

  

  

  

    
    
  


End file.
